Rolling toolboxes do an ideal job of organizing large numbers of small tools. Their mobility allows the tools to be rolled directly to the worksite, where time can be saved by eliminating frequent trips back and forth. However, their design is optimized for use with hand tools that fit into drawers. This approach does not work well with large tools or power tools such as drills and circular saws. Likewise, small tools or supplies such as screws and nails tend to get lost and fall to the bottom. Thus, while hand tools can be taken right to the job site, tools that are very large, or items that are very small require frequent trips back and forth, wasting time and money.